<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Запястье by Meseo (Liliriennomad)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266571">Запястье</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriennomad/pseuds/Meseo'>Meseo (Liliriennomad)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Где все кончается [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Clint was mentioned like, Drama, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Or not, Steve is a bit ooc, but I think he is like the second biggest bastard on the planet sooooo, it's a funny thing, it's like vision 2.0, natasha is a nic neutral friend, once - Freeform, prosthesis mentioned, steve is a bastard okay, t's not exactly vision, you may think he is ooc 'cause he is a bastard here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriennomad/pseuds/Meseo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто бы что не говорил, а Тони прощать не умеет.<br/>Кэп со стальным запястьем "Старк Индастриз" не даст соврать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Где все кончается [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Запястье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>09/12/18</p><p>Как ни странно, одна из моих любимых работ. Эта маленькая альтернативная вселенная как-то появилась сама собой, и она очень хорошая, я даже не знаю, почему. Возможно, я напишу в ее рамках что-нибудь еще, если вернусь в фэндом Мстителей (хотя и с этими двумя работами она вполне закончена. Просто такое послевкусие, хороший спокойный заслуженный конец).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Были штуки, которых Тони не прощал, так уж получилось.<br/>Он вообще добрый (ну, если вы вдруг не знали), так что уж чтобы попасть в эту самую <em>пожизненную</em> старковую немилость, надо было сделать что-то ужасное.<br/><em>Предать,</em> например.</p><p>…Стив сидит в одной из многочисленных кухонь Башни (удивительно, но та почти не пострадала, даже Пятница работала исправно) и неохотно, лениво спорит с Новым Виженом. Тот в меру своих возможностей убеждает Стива не ходить к Старку <em>хотя бы неделю,</em> но когда это Стив кого-то слушал?</p><p><br/>Он вяло отмахивается — он для себя все решил, — и греет ладони о высокую синюю чашку с ироничным «Я верю в Капитана Америку» на ней. Это сувенирное барахло Тони сам презентовал Кэпу когда-то давно — в качестве шутки. Было бы приятно думать, что Старк не выкинул ее из теплых чувств, но Стив прекрасно понимает, что тот наверняка не заходил на эту кухню последние лет пять, что было видно по отсутствию беспорядка, столь характерного для Тони.</p><p>Роджерс и сам не знает, почему он выбрал именно это помещение; может быть именно потому, что Тони сюда не заглядывает.<br/>Хотелось, на самом деле, побыть наедине с собой, что в Башне было сделать очень трудно. Подумать. Решить, что сказать.<br/>Стив решительно встает, и, кивнув Новому Вижену, выходит. В конце концов, они же друзья? Настоящая дружба, говорят, не умирает, Стив и сам имел удовольствие в этом убедиться, а нужные слова сами придут.</p><p>(Он не видит долгого взгляда золотых глаз, упертого ему в спину).</p><p>Шатаясь по этажам в поисках Тони (у Пятницы он спрашивать не рискует, она относилась к нему несколько отрицательно, а вступать в конфликт с <em>ИскИном</em> Тони Старка на данный момент было крайне неразумно), он специально старается отвлечься от сочинения <em>извинительной</em> речи и думает о Вижене.<br/>Старк соорудил какую-то <em>охуенно сложную</em> технологию, чтобы снова оживить свою игрушку, но это отчего-то был уже <em>не тот</em> Вижн, что прежде — он стал как будто отстраненнее и жестче, точно перенял настроение Тони (тот тоже изменился, он менялся уже давно, но именно <em>апокалипсис</em> наконец столкнул его с края).</p><p>…Нужные слова сами не приходят.</p><p>Стив (эгоистичный мудак!) выдерживает две гребанные минуты своей извинительной речи, прежде чем начать обвинять во всем Тони.</p><p><br/>Старк оскорбительно спокоен и расслаблен — он не то что не поворачивается, он <em>даже не напрягается</em> при появлении Стива, — знает, что Кэп не ударит в спину, знает наверняка, что его недобитая совесть и гордость ему не позволят (Старк бы ударил, у него с этим все не так плохо). Стоит, соединяет какие-то проводки под щитком перчатки костюма, надетой на руку.</p><p>— Тони, я… — в мастерскую заходит Наташа, но замирает на пороге. — Ох, вижу, не вовремя.</p><p>— Нет, отчего. — Ровным голосом возражает Старк. — Я не занят. Чего хотела?</p><p>Наташа с секунду смотрит на него внимательно, изучающе (Стив ловит себя на мысли, что чувствовал бы себя некомфортно под <em>таким</em> наташиным взглядом, а следом — что он здесь<em> единственный,</em> кто <em>чувствовал бы),</em> но подходит и протягивает ему какую-то свою высокотехнологичную приблуду (Стив понятия не имеет, что это такое).</p><p>— Клинт сломал на тренировке. Можешь посмотреть?</p><p>— Угм, — согласно мычит Тони, — сейчас, закончу и разберусь. Подожди здесь, если хочешь, это недолго.</p><p>Наташа кивает в знак благодарности и безмолвно отходит к стене.</p><p><em>Вот ведь,</em> думает Кэп, <em>он это нарочно.</em><br/>Надеется, что Стив не станет <em>извиняться</em> при Наташе. Уходит от темы.</p><p>— Мы не закончили, — обращается он к Тони. На самом деле, «заканчивать» ему не особо хочется — нет смысла, но равнодушие Тони задевает и уязвляет его. Как будто ничего не было. Как будто они не знакомы.<br/>Тони вдруг резко разворачивается и, схватив Стива за запястье, крепко сжимает его. Под металлическими пальцами что-то мерзко хрустит. В воздухе витает запах жареного мяса.</p><p>— Закончили. — Сквозь зубы медленно цедит он, и, надавив напоследок на искрошенные кости, отпускает. Снова становится спиной и добавляет как ни в чем ни бывало, — Ближайший медблок двумя этажами ниже.</p><p>Кэп выглядит… удивленным. Он бросает недоумевающий взгляд на Наташу, но та только жмет плечами. «Заслужил», написано у нее на лице. «Ты мне друг, конечно, но иногда ты такой мудак», говорят ее глаза.</p><p>Он медленно приходит в себя и сдавленно шипит, а потом выходит из мастерской, держа спину неестественно прямо.</p><p>***</p><p>Спустя пару дней они с Наташей сидят в одной из гостиных; она учит его играть в какую-то древнюю видеоигру про синего ежа. Одной рукой не очень удобно, но он вроде приноровился.<br/>Руку, кстати, по словам медсестры, придется ампутировать, если начнется воспаление (а может, она не говорила «воспаление», Стив не помнит - он плохо разбирается в этом). Наташа, свидетельница этой сцены, почему-то не выглядит сердитой на Тони за гипотетически оторванную руку друга, точно знает что-то, чего не знает сам Стив.</p><p>— Мистер Роджерс, — раздается голос Пятницы, — мистер Старк <em>просил,</em> — она как-то странно выделяет это слово голосом, — Вас зайти в медпункт на пятом уровне.</p><p>Кэп смотрит на Наташу вопросительно. Она усмехается уголком губ в ответ, но ее глаза предельно серьезны.</p><p>— Ну же, иди. Не съест же он тебя. И не надо так на меня смотреть, сам прекрасно знаешь, что вел себя как мудак.</p><p>Старка в медпункте не оказывается, зато там оказывается несколько врачей. Стив недоуменно переводит взгляд с одного лица на другое, пока из-за них не выскальзывает знакомая ему медсестра. Ее глаза бегают, она тараторит быстро, стараясь не поднимать на него взгляд.</p><p>— У Вас серьезные проблемы с рукой, надо поставить протез. Вы можете лишиться всей кисти. Приказ мистера Старка. — Зачем-то прибавляет она.</p><p>— <em>Ну раз сам мистер Старк приказал…</em> — приторным голосом тянет он, криво улыбаясь и делая ударение практически на каждое слово, — Я весь ваш.</p><p>***</p><p>Шевелить новой рукой немного трудно; он стоит перед зеркалом несколько дней спустя и внимательно рассматривает запястье, особенно те места, где металл переходит в кожу. Сбоку, чуть ниже большого пальца, синим выгравировано «Старк Индастриз».</p><p>Надпись почти обжигает его — он сразу проверил, можно ли ее стереть, но Тони все делает наверняка — напоминание останется со Стивом до самой его смерти.</p><p>Он сидит на той же кухне, что и неделю назад и пьет чай из той же самой кружки, а Вижн стоит к нему спиной у столешницы и медленно, методично переставляет какие-то коробки в настенном шкафчике.</p><p>Почти точь-в-точь, как <em>тогда.</em></p><p>— Как Ваша новая рука? — спрашивает он. Стив не уверен, правда ли ему интересно, или это его встроенная вежливость, поэтому вопрос игнорирует, однако вскоре ощущает на себе пристальный взгляд золотистых глаз. Вижн, честно говоря, и раньше Стива напрягал — не мертвый, но и не живой, со слишком внимательными глазами, не знающими стеснения, но теперь, когда они в желтом цвете, он выглядит еще более напрягающе.</p><p>Стив уже собирается что-нибудь сказать, когда Вижн вдруг продолжает:</p><p>— Это новейшая разработка мистера Старка. Я принимал участие в ее создании и мне хотелось бы знать обо всех ее недостатках. Что Вы чувствуете? — голос Вижена становится каким-то излишне механическим.</p><p>— Я… отлично себя чувствую. Немного непривычно, но это пройдет, верно? — вспоминается Баки (Стив старательно гонит эти мысли).</p><p>— Верно. — Не отводя взгляда, отвечает он. Вижену понятие личного пространства неведомо, его лицо почти соприкасается с лицом Стива.</p><p>— Другие жалобы?</p><p>— Нет… нет. — Чуть тверже повторяет он. — Спасибо. И Старку тоже передай, ладно? — подумав, говорит он.</p><p>— Ладно. — Немного менее механическим голосом говорит Вижн, а потом неожиданно ставит перед ним тарелку с куском пирога.</p><p>И уголками губ</p><p>улыбается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>